An Eclare Story  NEeds better title
by erkoulis
Summary: Ummm...Clare and Eli's love story. i guess. First time so not sure what to put here.
1. And they meet again

***Authors Note! I don not own any Degrassi Items! **

** I am aware this follows the story line almost exactly. But this involves their thoughts. Other things wil happen out of their storyline as well...I'm just not that far yet. I just managed to write this at lunch today. So I will try to update as much a possible...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first Fanfiction. I would love feed back on how I an Doing!  
**

An Ecalre Story

Clare's POV

As I sit here in English class, behind a guy with black hair, a black shirt and black skinny jeans. All of a sudden I snap out of my dream and see Mrs. Dawes place my previous english writing assignment on my desk.

"_A C! Mrs. Dawes...How is this possible?"_

"_Clare it's simple. You obviously have writers block and plus I see you stare at the back of Elijah Goldsworthy's head all during class."_

So now as I feel totally embarrassed, on top of it, she assigned us as english partners. This will NOT be fun. I just want this stupid class period to be over with. YES! As I race out the door, he tries to get out at the same time as me. Not that I'm mad or anything he is very attracive. I guess when they say opposites attract, they really mean it. As I look over I notice him smiling at me. Ugh what is that supposed to mean. Maybe I should go talk to Alli about it.

"_Hey Alli... Don't you think Eli is so ughhhhh?_" "_I get it Clare your in love with Eli! No more need to explainy. I can see the way you to look at eachother. It's very obvious!" _

Lovley. Just lovley. My best friend thinks I'm in love with the new kid. Which, is half true.

Eli's POV

Oh great. Just great. The girl who sits behind me is staring at the back of my head. Clare Edwards, you are a smart, beautiful, funny woman.

"_You and Miss Edwards wil be English partners." I heard Mrs. Dawes say. _

Why on Earth would she pair us? We have absoultly nothing in common. Good. Thank God. This class is OVER! Shoot. Should I let her go out the door first? Ei! Think! Be a man! So I decide to let her go first and I give her me famous smirk/smile. And she just stares blankly at me? How could she just stare at me? I'm drop-dead gorgeous. Oh who am I kidding, I'm an emo-looking guy. Who everyone thinks I'm obsesed with death JUST because I drive a hearse. But Clare looks at me in a different way. It makes me wonder. Ok! Eli! Snap out of it! Ugh But Clare looks so cute :)... Ugh! What am I going to do to myself!


	2. Her

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been jammed with homework and band. Review Please!

_Eli's POV_

As I lay, in bed thinking about her. Only her. Gosh I can't remember her name for the life of me. All I know is she had these GORGEOUS blue eyes and was only a sophomore in a junior English class. _! _Damn alarm shut up! So I threw it against the wall. It was still going off so I guess that meant I haf to get up and get ready for school. Joy. So I got up, picked back up my alarm clock. Took a shower. Then while I was getting dressed, for once I couldn't figure out what I wanted to wear, or which deodorant to use...or if I wanted to wear cologne or not. This hasn't happened to me since...she...died. Am I really falling for...gosh whats her name! Oh that right, Blue-eyed Clare. Was I really falling in love again?

"_Come on son. Hurry up! Your gonna make you and your friend Adam here late for school!" Oh and why does it smell extremely good upstairs?"_

Maybe Adam can help me figure out what to wear! Great idea Eli!

"_Coming Dad! Tell Adam I'll be down in a minute! In fact tell him he can come upstairs really quick if he wants!"_

"_Hey Eli, You almost ready?" _Adam asked me as he came into my room.

"Yes Adam. I'm just having minor difficulties trying to figure out which outfit to wear today. Should I wear my...Black Dead Hand shirt with my black skinny jeans? Or my Black t-shirt with my black, washed out pants?

"_I think you should wear...the Dead Hand t-shirt and and black skinny jeans."_

"K Adam, Thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

So now I now how to look for Clare makes me all better :).As I rush down the stairs, grab a granola bar out of the cabinet, say by to my dad, even though he's not my favorite person iin the world, and grab Adam and head out the door to Morty. As I back out of my driveway, I see Clare Waiting at the bus stop. Should I ask her if she wants a ride? Ya. I'll be a nice man and ask her.

"Hey...Clare! Do you want a ride to school? I'd be glad to give you one!"

"_Sure Eli. That's be great!"_


End file.
